Le démon qui ne voulait plus aimer
by MoonyFull
Summary: Rating Ma classé horreur même si c'est pas gore x) Un long os concernant Xemnas et Saix. Xemnas est un puissant démon trahit par sa femme. trouvera t'il le remède contre sa douleur ? Yaoi Xemsai, un peu d'akuroku et de Xigdem... très léger. Scènes morbides et Lemon. âmes sensibles s'abstenir *o*


Hey salut à tous:) voici un petit OS =3

Pairing : Xemnas et Saix

Personnages secondaires :Aqua, Terra, Larxene, Axel,Roxas, Xigbar et Demyx.

Auteur de la fiction : croyez le ou non, j'en suis l'écrivain mais c'est mon chéri qui en as eu l'idée... je ne sais pas ce qui lui as pris m'enfin x).

rating max pour le language, le lemon et certaines scène dégueulasses.

Ps : à un moment de l'histoire, je parle à la première personne, mais j'ai laisser les discours avec les noms ( je deteste mettre « moi :... »

**Je fais un clin d'oeil à ma ptite Zebry :3 j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi :)**

voilà j'espère que vous aimerez * o *

...

_je me noie...ma vie m'étouffe..._

On raconte souvent aux enfants humains, l'histoire d'une jolie princesse. Elle vis dans une situation pas forcement facile, puis le dénoument de l'histoire fait qu'elle rencontre un jour, un prince charmant. Le jeune prince la sauve et cela fini toujours bien. Ces histoires débutent par « il était une fois » et finissent par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... ». Mon histoire n'est ni féerique, ni jolie. Je ne suis pas une princesse, jolie et souriante, et mon histoire ne commence pas par « il était une fois ».

Vous voulez l'écouter ? Alors allons-y !

Il était une fin, un prince qui vivait en enfer. Il était beau et ténèbreux. Sa peau ambrée et ses yeux d'un orange/rouge coupée d'une iris fendue faisaient trembler les humains. Ses cheveux argentés qu'il laissait glisser le long de ses épaules, encadraient parfaitement son visage fin. Son sourire quasi absent (sauf quant il s'agit de manger les humains) était chaud et effrayant à la fois. Son regard était hypnotisant...Il portait deux cornes grises sur le haut du crane dures et solides. Oh non, je vous vois arriver ! Ce n'est pas le diable ! cela faisait déjà deux siècles qu'il avait dévorer vivant ce truc rouge avec sa queue et ses cornes dégoutantes.

Un jour le prince, qui s'ennuyait à mourir, (bien qu'il soit déjà mort) décida d'aller pêcher lui même sa nourriture dans l'océan d'êtres humains. Il pris alors ses fidèles amis avec lui, Axel, un jeune démon pyromane, les cheveux rouges sang, les yeux verts, il avait deux grandes cornes noires courbées à l'arrière sur sa tête, le visage fin et un sourire ravageur et Xibar un démon vampire qui datait de matusalem, ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs striés de mèches avait deux petites cornes grises sur la tête, ses oreilles étaient yeux étaient dorés et le contour de la pupille était ambré. C'était un démon vicieux et pas très sympathique.

Les trois amis filèrent sur terre en quête d'un repas. Une fois arrivés, ils se cachèrent derrière un mur. Des femmes dans de longues robes, plein de maquillage. Les hommes, les cheveux longs et habillés très noblement. Cela donnait envie de vomir aux trois démons. Puis d'un coup...

Homme : AU VOLEUR ! ATTRAPEZ MOI CETTE GARCE !

La femme voleuse, courrait à une vitesse folle, elle se cacha dans leur ruelle. Dans ses bras était cachés des pains et du fromage. Le regard de l'argenté s'arrêta sur elle. Les courbes de son corps, d'une finesse assomante, ses yeux perçant vert eau ( désolée je ne sais pas quels sont leur vrai couleur), ses cheveux blonds surmontés de deux mèches folles. Elle était belle, monstrueusement belle. D'un seul coup l'argenté sortit de son trou sa cape volant à l'air, puis il plaqua la femme contre le mur.

Femme : laisse-moi partir !

Le démon : et pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareil ?

Femme : tu risquerai de ne plus procréer si tu bouges pas ton cul d'ici !

Axel : Xemnas, je pense que cette humaine à besoin d'une correction.

Xemnas : je n'en sais trop rien. Cette femme est à mon goût et je trouve que les enfers manque de femelles...

Xigbar : je peux la bouffer ?

Xemnas : bas les pattes glouton !

Femme : d'ou vous sortez bandes de tarés ?

Xemnas : je suis Xemnas, le prince des enfers, le roi de la calomnie, le déchu des cieux, l'empereur de la mort et le dieu de la souffrance. J'ai besoin d'une femelle pour reigner et donner naissance à un héritier, tu fera l'affaire. Mes amis et moi on s'occupe de bouffer tes poursuivants.

Femme : mais t'es completement malade toi ! Fou moi la paix et retourne crever dans ta tombe !

La femme tenta de s'enfuir, mais Xemnas la rattrapa.

Xemnas : tu n'as pas le choix femelle.

Il ouvrit un trou au sol ou la femme tomba en hurlant. Les trois amis se regardèrent.

Xemnas : celle-ci se mange pas c'est clair ?

Axel : t'inquiètes pas, j'aime pas son odeur, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Xigbar : rooh... bon allons chasser alors, mon ventre se remplira pas par l'opération du saint esprit mouhahahaha !

Xemnas : tu es vraiment con toi des fois...

les trois démons continuèrent leur route et attrapèrent le marchant dans une ruelle.

Xemnas : alors humain, comme ça tu poursuivais ma femelle ?

Homme : Q..quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ?

Axel : la femme qui t'as voler !

Homme : et alors ! Elle me vole, elle paye, si je la trouve, je la fait coffrer et elle se fera couper les deux mains.

Xigbar : ça n'arrivera pas...

Homme : et pourquoi ?

Xemnas :...parce que tu es mort mon ami.

On entendit un hurlement dans le ciel noir et frais de la nuit. D'autres hommes, à l'entente du cri, arrivèrent en courant. La scène était vraiment horrible. L'homme avait été arraché, les parties de son corps trainaient par ci par la de la ruelle, le sang avait giclé sur les murs, les boyaux et des restes étaient au sol. Et cet homme avec les cornes grise, se leva et se retourna. Son visage couvert de sang, les yeux fixés sur les arrivant. Il lécha son doigt de manière provoquante et s'adressa à l'ombre de sa droite.

Xemnas : hey Xigbar, tu as encore faim ?

Xigbar : et pas qu'un peu ! Je peux mon ami ?

Axel : si tu me laisse le petit à gauche tu peux bouffer le reste !

Xemnas : je vais m'occuper de ma femelle, bon appétit !

Xemnas disparut et les deux autre s'approchèrent, Axel se lécha les lèvres tandis que Xigbar disparu du champs de vision des hommes et réaparru derrière le troupeau de soldats. Le regard assombri par la haine et la faim.

En enfer cela s'annonçais mal, la femme avait retourner tout le palais du démon et hurlait qu'on la laisse tranquille et qu'on la libère.

Xemnas : enfin voyons, je vais faire de toi ma femme, tu reignera sur l'enfer, tu mangera ce que tu veux, tu pourra tuer les humains, jouer avec. Alors je t'en prie viens me rejoindre.

La femme reflechis un instant puis s'avança, le regard sûr. Elle se posta devant le démon et le regarda. L'idée que se démon était diablement beau lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle n'aimait que l'argent et le sexe.

Femme : ok, si je me plie à ta volontée, je peux te demander ce que je veux ?

Xemnas : oui, tout.

Femme : alors c'est d'accord.

Xemnas : que veux tu ? Et quel est ton nom ?

Femme : je m'apelle Larxene. Et je ne désire que le sexe et la richesse.

Xemnas : Larxene... humm... c'est entendu. Mais accepterai tu mon amour en echange ?

Larxene : Je...heu...

Elle reflèchit puis son sourire s'elargit.

Larxene : c'est la moindre des choses, Mon chéri.

Le prince des enfers était heureux au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il avait malgré tout besoin d'un peu d'amour. Il avait envie d'exister pour quelqu'un et uniquement pour une personne. Il avait enfin un but pour exister après reigner sur le mal.

Ses deux amis arrivèrent couvers de sang, Xigbar avait le ventre un peu rond.

Axel : il a bouffer comme un porc !

Xigbar : ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été aussi repu ! Je vais aller éliminer ce ventre. Un peu de sport dans le jardin macabre me ferait du bien. A plus !

Axel : mon ami, je vais dans ma chambre jouer un peu ! Bonne chance !

Xemnas : ok amusez vous bien. Ma chère Larxene, accèpterai tu une visite ?

Larxene : bien sur !

Le démon lui fit faire le tour du palais. Larxene était emerveillée par la salle de trésors.

Xemnas : tous ça t'appartient à présent.

La jeune femme, les yeux brillant d'exitation se mis à rire, elle entra dans la pièce et sauta dans le tas d'or et de richesses.

Larxene : je suis heureuse, tout ça, rien qu'a moi !

Xemnas lui sourit tendrement mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait ce passer.

Des mois passèrent, les deux êtres se rapprochaient, Xemnas était complétement amoureux de cette femme, et elle lui faisait décourvir les joies du sexe quotidien. Elle était nymphomane et n'était jamais satisfaite malgré le nombre de fois dans la journée ou ils fesaient leurs petites affaires dans la chambre du démon. Xemnas d'après la jeune femme, avait un corps bien taillé et il était plutôt doué. Seulement les amis de Xemnas, eux, avait déjà vu le manège de la femme, et avait prévenu leur ami de faire attention.

Xigbar : Pourquoi Xemnas ne se rend pas compte de se quelle fait ?

Axel : il est aveugler par l'amour..pouerk

Xigbar : ne dit pas pouerk, un jour ça t'arrivera, les démons ne sont pas à l'abris du véritable amour, même si on est mauvais. Mais j'espère que quand Xemnas s'apperçevra de ce qu'elle fait, je pourrais la bouffer cette salope !

Axel : laisse moi sa tête !

Xigbar : t'es fou c'est la ou c'est le meilleur !

Axel : nan mais crétin pour jouer à la balle ! Moi je la mange pas je veux pas chopper une maladie.

Xigbar : ouai t'as raison!en fait j'y trouches pas !

Les deux démon commençèrent à parler de nourriture quant la jeune femme se planta devant eux.

Larxene : dites moi, votre ami dort. Et vous non...

Axel : et alors ?

Larxene : j'ai encore envie...

Xigbar : va te mettre un manche à balai dedans sa te calmera.

Axel se mis à rire ce qui énerva la blondinette.

Larxene : je vous demande juste un service, après tout je suis la femme du prince démon !

Xigbar : écoutes moi jeune fille, Xemnas t'aime et il hors de question que je lui prenne ce qui lui appartient.

Axel : on sais ce que tu mijotes dans ta tête, et on te laissera pas blesser notre ami !

Larxene : je ne vous laisserai pas le choix.

Larxene s'approcha de Xigbar et l'attrapa par le pantalon, seulement le borgne, lui, avait de la poigne, il attrapa son poignet et la souleva du sol.

Xigbar : écoute moi bien sale garce ! Xemnas est un frère pour nous. Jamais on tombera dans tes filets. De plus je ne fait pas dans cette dentelle là, désolé.

Il la laissa tomber à terre et rentra dans sa chambre l'air vraiment assassin, un de leurs esclave passa et se sauva en voyant son regard.

Larxene : quesqu'il veux dire par « je fais pas dans cette dentelle » je suis moche pour lui c'est ça ?

Axel : Nan, juste que xigbar n'aime pas les femmes.

Larxene : o_o heiiin ? Mais...mais...et toi du coup ?

Axel : oui xigbar est gay et moi je ne sais pas.

Larxene : tu me l'accorderai alors ? Ce petit moment intime ?

Axel :ma réponse tiens en quatres mots.

Larxene : ok on y va ?

Axel : nan !VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Voilà bon je retourne me coucher.

Le démon aux cheveux rouges s'en alla en colère. La jeune fille se retourna vers un démon esclave et le regarda avec envie.

Larxene : viens la toi !

Elle l'emmena dans une pièce vide et le déshabilla.

Xigbar et Axel se rendirent dans la chambre de Xemnas.

Axel : Xemnas ! Faut qu'on cause de ta femme.

Xigbar : ouai elle me casses les cornes la !

Xemnas : je suis désolé de pas vous avoir écouter plus tôt.

Axel : tu...tu nous crois enfin ?

Xemnas : disons...que je ne dormais pas et que je l'ai suivie. J'ai tout vu et tout entendu. Et je sais ce qu'elle fait à l'heure qu'il est. Pourtant j'aime cette humaine plus que tout. je..je suis désolé de pas vous avoir cru.

Xemnas leur tournait le dos. La tête baissée, les bras le long du corps, Axel et Xigbar l'entendirent pleurer. Il s'approchèrent doucement pour le consoler et s'excuser.

Axel : on est désolés Xem'

ils retournèrent leur ami et reculèrent d'un pas. Xemnas ne pleurait pas des larmes d'eau salés, mais des larmes de sang. Les goutellettes glissaient sur ses joues laissant des marques rouges sur celles-ci ainsi que sur ses lèvres. Les deux démons le serrèrent contre eux et promettèrent de le protèger.

Le lendemain, les humains retrouvèrent le corps nu, d'une jeune femme blonde dans une ruelle, éventrée, le ventre rempli de pièces d'or.

Xemnas abattut par son amour bafoué tomba dans une passe de son existance noire. Il avait autoriser les démons esclaves à accompagner leurs voyages sur terre pour s'y nourrir. Xemnas ne tomba plus jamais amoureux d'une femme. Au contraire, il en mangea le plus possible. Axel et Xigbar le soutenait tout le temps. Si bien qu'ils finirent par détruire tout une population. Ils ne touchaient pas aux enfants ni aux personnes agées.

Leur histoire avait fait le tour du monde, un soit disant ex-démon aurait raconter cette terrible épopée pendant son périple sur terre.

313 ans plus tard...

? : Roxas tu me files le livre rouge la haut s'il te plait ?

Roxas : tiens. Tu t'interesses aux légendes locales toi maintenant ?

?: nan juste à cette histoire, je la trouve tellement triste. Demyx arrête de manger dans la biblio on va se faire dégager encore !

Demyx: mais j'ai faim moi !

?: tss

Roxas : aller Saix, raconte nous cette histoire.

Demyx : oh ouii vas y raconte !

Saix : c'est l'histoire d'un démon puissant et sois disant séduisant, qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine. Il l'a sauve alors qu'elle avait voler de la nourriture et la ramène aux enfer pour l'épouser, après quelques hésitation elle accèpte. La lègende raconte qu'il se seraient mariés près du receptacles de corps humains ou il recupèrent les mauvaises âmes. Seulement quelques mois après, ils disent 10 mois, elle tente de coucher avec un des meilleurs amis du démon. Qui naturellement la repousse. Il avait deux redoutables et fidèles amis. Xigbar et Axel. Y'a des peintures d'eux sur le livre, vous voulez voir ?

Demyx: oh oui !

ils regardèrent les peintures et Demyx rougit violemment en voyant le borgne.

Demyx: O...ouaa il est beau celui la !

Roxas : il le sont tout les trois...

Saix : oui...mais ce n'est qu'une légende. L'image est surement fausse.

Roxas : qui sait... aller finis l'histoire.

Saix: ok , donc une fois repoussée, la jeune femme alla voir ailleurs auprès d'un esclave démon, pendant ce temps, les deux amis en parla avec le prince démon. Il avait tout vu et tout entendu !

Demyx : haaan pauvre petit cœur !

Saix : le prince démon n'en voulu pas à ses amis, mais lorsqu'il leur fis face, le prince pleurait.

Roxas : c'est romantique...le pauvre.

Saix : oui très...mais il ne pleurait que du sang.

Demyx : il était blessé à l'oeil tu crois ?

Roxas : mais nan ! Que tu es naïf Demyx, c'est son cœur qui pleurait.

Demyx : le pauvre...

Saix : il décida alors d'attendre le bon moment pour la faire souffrir. Ses amis sortèrent pour le laisser se reposer et rentrèrent se coucher. La jeune épouse avait finalement jeter son dévolu sur le beau Axel et l'avait rejoint dans son lit pendant qu'il dormait. Elle avait retirer le drap de son corp nu et avait commencer a s'installer dessus avec douceur. Au moment ou aller s'empaller sur son sexe...

Roxas : ça..ça deviens de la pornographie la Saix !

Saix : rougit pas comme ça Rox' c'est naturel le sexe... donc je disait au moment ou elle allait se la mettre seule, Axel ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'ejecta contre le mur. C'est à ce moment que Xemnas entre en scène. Il lui demanda ce quelle fesait là entièrement nue, sur son meilleur ami. Et elle lui mentit en disant que c'est Axel qui l'avait tirée ici. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut Axel et Xigbar sont des amis fidèles...Xemnas ne la pas crue et l'a attrapée par le poingnet et l'a tirée hors de la chambre d'Axel qui se rhabilla. Xigbar suivit Xemnas et le rouquin dans la chambre de torture ou la jeune femme y était attachée. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi. Elle refusa de répondre. Xemnas commença par lui couper les doigts.

Demyx : berk !

Saix : ensuite il la coupa un peu partout, même en bas. Une fois bien mutillée elle lui répondit « je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je ne m'interessais qu'a ton fric et à ton sexe c'est tout. J'attendais le bon moment pour te découper en pièce pendant ton sommeil. » à la fin de cette phrase elle aurait rit au nez de Xemnas qui pleura encore une fois du sang. Ses deux amis regardait dégouté cette scène douloureuse. Il tua sa femme et l 'éventra ensuite il demanda à Xigbar et Axel de ramener de l'or de la salle. Il l'avait entirèrement vidée de ses organes qu'il donna aux chiens des enfers et rempli son ventre de pièces d'or. Ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler. Le lendemain le corps de Larxene à été retrouver dans la ruelle de leurs rencontre le corps couvert de pièces, entièrement nue. On raconte, que lorsque le prince viens sur terre se nourrir, à la vue d'un couple, les larmes de sang jaillissent de ses yeux ambrés, et de ses larmes ensanglantées naitrait un démon dévoreur de cœur.

Roxas : c'est une bien triste histoire.

Saix : je vais leur acheter ce livre, j'aime cette histoire. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle soit vrai. Peu être que son cœur s'arrêterai de souffrir s'il tombait de nouveau amoureux.

Demyx : tu veux dire que tu le séduirai ?

Saix :Q...quoi ? N'importe quoi !

La rougeurs sur les joues de Saix disaient le contraire. D'ailleurs, et si je les décrivais hein ?

Demyx était un petit punk, blond aux yeux bleus, il s'habillait beaucoup en noir et bleu, il portait souvent des chaines sur ses pantalons et des chemises un peux déchirées. Il avait des bracelets à pics. Il semblait menaçant mais quant il souriait, on aurait dit un petit ange.

Roxas, lui, est plutot reservé, blond aux yeux bleu, Roxas et Demyx étaient cousins. Il portait toujours quelque chose avec des damiers blanc et noirs. Soit sa veste, ses chaussures ou ses bracelets.

Quand à moi, j'étais assez grand et complexé, mes yeux sont dorés, j'ai les oreilles legèrement pointues ( ce qui me vaux souvent le surnom de loup garou de la part de certains...) Mes cheveux sont bleus et longs, ils me chatouillent le dos et une enorme cicatrice barrait mon visage en plein millieu entre mes yeux sur le haut de mon nez. Cela m'est arrivé lors d'une bagarre. Des cambrioleurs ce sont infiltrés chez moi pendant l'absence de mon père et on tenter de violer ma mère, je les ai attraper alors qu'un homme la tenait et que l'autre la déshabillait. Ils ont tenter de se défendre et mon tailler le visage à coup de couteau. C'était aussi la première fois ou un homme touchait mon corps. Je ne le savais pas mais en réalité ils étaient six les deux sont retourner violer ma mère pendant que les quatres autres s'occupaient de me déshabiller. Deux d'entre eux me tenaient les mains et un les jambes et le dernier s'acharnait à me maintenir les fesses droites. Il est entré sans douceur, je sentait du sang le long de mes cuisses. Les trois autres hurlaient de rire alors que je pleurais. J'entendais ma mère hurler mon nom et pleurer. Cela à durer aux moins deux heures, il me sont tous passer dessus, ma bouche n'a pas été épargnée. C'était dégueulasse. Mon père est arrivé au moment ou ils voulaient inverser les individus entre ceux de ma mère et les miens, quant il a vu ça il est devenu fou, il a pris le fusil accroché au mur et leur as tout tirer une balle dans les jambes. Il a appeler la police et m'a ramener dans la chambre de ma mère ou il resta blottis contre nous le temps que la police arrive. Il ne l'ai jamais pardonner pourtant on lui en veux pas. Faut bien qu'il bosse. Ma mère s'apelle Aqua, elle a les cheveux bleu et les yeux bleu, elle est une des plus jolies femme de la ville. Mon père s'apelle Terra, il a les cheveux chatain et les yeux dorés. Avant il avait aussi les yeux bleus mais suite à une mauvaise opération car il perdait la vue, la couleur à changée. Je suis donc resté complexé et surtout très méfiant envers les gens depuis cet incident, mais, mes amis sont toujours restés près de moi malgré tout.

Voilà j'ai fait le tour de mes soucis personnels.

Ce soir je sort avec Roxas et Demyx au cinéma. On se rejoins donc près du kiosque pour les tickets. On s'installe ensuite dans la salle obscure et alors que le film commence, mes pensées se perdent totalement. Je revois encore cette image de Xemnas sur le livre, son air méchant mais son regard tellement mélancolique...même si il a tuer des millions de personnes, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être désolé pour ce qui lui est arriver. Personne sur terre ne le comprendrais sauf Demyx, Roxas et moi même. Je m'imaginais le rencontrer, le voir sourir, sentir son odeur, le serrer contre moi...merde je suis en train de fantasmer sur une légende la ! Ça va plus ça ! Je décidais de reprendre conscience quant je m'apperçu que Demyx et Roxas me regardaient.

Demyx : heu .. saix... le film est fini.

Saix : Je...ho merde !

Roxas : tu es dans les nuages !

Saix : un peu, désolé les gars.

Roxas : t'inquiète pas va !

On sortit du cinéma, il faisait nuit.

Saix : bon je rentre à la maison, on se vois demain ?

Demyx : okay !

Roxas : repose toi bien, tu en aura bien besoin !

Je répondit positif de la tête et fis mon chemin seul. Pour être franc, je suis mort de trouille dans le noir. Je passais dans une ruelle qui débouchait au parc près de chez moi quant j'entendit un couple se disputer. Je me cacha derrière un buisson pour les surprendre.

Femme : je te dit que c'est fini !

homme : mais...enfin..chérie...j'ai fait tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse ! Je t'ai offert tout ce que tu voulais !

Femme : hmmpff ! Pas assez à mon goût ! tu préfère gater plus ta sœur que ta copine c'est honteux. En plus j'au trouver mieux que toi, plus sexy, plus riche et surtout sans famille, lui aura au moins d'yeux que pour moi.

...retenez moi je vais la buter cette pétasse !

Homme : mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi chérie ! J'ai couper les ponts avec mes parents, pour toi, je me suis endeté pour toi, j'ai changer de boulot pour toi , j'ai acheter la maison, la voiture, les vêtements de tes rêves, un animal de compagnie ! Tu as TOUT ce que tu voulais !

Femme : richard c'est fini lâches moi maitenant dégages de ma vue !

Homme : nan attend !

il la reteint par le poignet, elle le giffla. Je sortit de mon trou pour m'interposer, une ombre me dépassa.

? : tu n'as pas honte, de corrompre les sentiments de cet homme ?

Femme : qui t'es toi ? Mêle toi de ton cul !

Homme : chérie...

femme : la ferme toi !

? : je ne tolère ni la lachetée, ni la tromperie et encore moins la bêtise. Je vous condamne ensemble à mourir.

Mes pas s'arrêtèrent, mon regard planter sur son dos. De longs cheveux argentés, des cornes longues. Une cape noire touchant le sol. Le couple tenta de s'enfuir. L'argenté leva la main, une ombre en sortit et frappa le couple en pleine tête. L'argenté s'approcha de l'homme qui tentait de s'enfuir et l'aggripa par les cheveux. Il le souleva, raffermit sa prise sur sa tête et dit :

? : as tu un dernier vœux ?

Homme : je...j'aurai du être prudent, si j'aurai su, j'aurai reflèchit avant de l'épouser...

? : bonne réponse...

il relacha l'homme avec douceur au sol.

? :tu peux partir, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Homme : m..merci...

l'homme s'enfuit et l'argenté s'approcha de la femme, la souleva et lui demanda :

? : quel est ton dernier vœux ?

Femme : que tu ailles brûler en enfer sale vermine !

? : mauvaise réponse ! Xigbar , Axel vous pouvez venir, c'est l'heure de manger !

Les deux appelés se matérialisèrent devant moi, je n'étais pas caché, mais aucun des deux ne se retrouna.

Axel : génial ! encore une femme avare !

Xigbar : dis moi jolie demoiselle, j'espère que tu as pas peur de passer la porte des enfers...

femme : allez vous faire mettre !

Axel : oooh qu'elle est grossière...

j'avais envie de rire...le ton de Xigbar et D'Axel était tout simplement fin et amusant.

Xigbar : Xemnas, qui la mange en premier ?

Xemnas : après toi cher ami, j'ai autre chose à voir...

Xemnas jeta la femme dans les bras du borgne qui hurla à l'approche des dents de celui-ci. Xemnas s'approchait de moi pendant que la femme se fesaient déchiqueter par les deux affamés. Il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre l'arbre, la lune éclairait mon visage et le siens. Il était beau, très beau. Sa peau ambrée semblait douce, ses lèvres ouvertes semblaient aussi douces que sa peau. Son regard rempli de haine était à couper le souffle. Sous ses yeux deux gouttes de sang glissèrent jusqu'à sa machoire. J'en rêvais et vu ma posture je devais profiter de mon dernier souffle de vie pour le faire. Ma main glissa sur sa joue et essuya tendrement cette goutte ennuyeuse. Il tresaillit un instant et lacha sa prise de mon col. Je le regarda dans les yeux et sentit un truc qui ne m'étais pas arriver depuis un moment. Mon cœur battait fort et je sentit une chaleur agréable m'envahir. Sa peau était d'une douceur infinie. J'avais perdu mon regard dans le sien. Lorsque ses deux amis arrivèrent, ils restèrent en arrêt derrière lui. On se regardait dans les yeux. Cela avait l'air de prendre des siècles et puis sur un coup de tête et par gène je posa un genou à terre et inclina ma tête vers le sol.

Saix : je..je... c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer...excusez mon indiscretion.

Xemnas : tu es conscient que tu es témoin d'un crime jeune homme ?

Saix : je le sais...mais je ne dirais rien.

Xemnas : et pourquoi ? Serai ce encore une blague humaine visant à me séduire pour mieux me détruire ?

Saix : du tout. Je connais votre légende, je sais ce que vous avez endurer.

Xemnas : tu en as la connaissance mais pas le sentiment...tu ne sera pas en mesure de me comprendre.

Son regard se fit dur et intense, mon cœur avait loupé un battement.

Xigbar : on le bouffe ou tu le ramène.

Xemnas : humm...

Saix : Xigbar c'est ça ? Tu me rappelles un ami qui ne fait que manger.

Xigbar : hummpf vraiment ? Comme c'est amusant...

Le borgne s'approcha, lui aussi était magnifique, Demyx aurai adoré. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire à quel point ils sont beaux.

Axel : peu être pouvons nous jouer avec avant de le tuer ?

Saix : heu...comment ça jouer ?

Axel s'approcha telle une flamme brûlant ma peau. Les trois démons étaient tout près de moi. Xigbar avança son visage les dents pointues et aiguisées approchaient ma peau et pourtant mon regard ne lachait pas Xemnas.

? : SAAIIIIIIXXXXXXXX ! lache mon pote toi !

? ² : ON ARRIIIIIVEEEEUUUHHH ! Humm ça sent la ratatouille ici …

Saix : Demyx ? Roxas ? PARTEZ D ICI !

Axel : tiens de la viande fraiche !

Saix : NAN ! ne les touches pas !

Je me lachais de l'emprise de Xigbar, quant le corps de Xemnas me fit barrage...

Demyx :...wow tu ressemble au démon vampire ! owww mais c'est le démon ! houlala attend me bouffe pas j'ai rien fait de mal ! HIIIIIII ! han ça chatouille arrête ! BANG !

Un Xigbar à terre...

Xemnas se retourna étonné, le petit punk trotta vers le borgne. J'avais envie de rire.

Demyx : oh chiotte ! je t'es fait mal ? quel idiot je fais x attend je t'aide.

Il souleva Xigbar par le bras et l'adossa à l'arbre.

Xigbar : sale...gosse...aieuh...

Demyx : tu as mal ou ?

Xigbar : au nez ! Mais pourquoi je parles à mon repas moi ?!

Demyx : hann ! ça va tu saignes pas ! Bisou magique !

Demyx se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Xigbar sur le bout du nez, ce qui lui donna un violent frisson accompagné d'une paire de joues rouges.

Demyx : ma mère le faisait quant j'étais petit...

Xigbar :...je suis pas un gosse...

Demyx : j'ai pas dit ça...alors comme ça tu es le démon vampire cruel et glouton...tu es encore plus beau que sur les peintures hein Saix ?

Xigbar concurrençait les tomates. Le pauvre.

Saix : oui...mais ce sont de redoutables chasseurs Dem'...

Demyx : je le sais...je me suis dit que si je devais mourir, ça serai dévorer par le démon vampire ! Mais en fait il fait très peur...

Il regarda Xigbar avec son regard de chien battu.

Xigbar : tss...fait chier...

Le borgne disparu laissant un Demyx tout triste.

Demyx : … je voulais juste le voir...

Axel : humm tu as dû l'effrayer !

Axel regarda maintenant Roxas.

Axel : il reste que toi et moi maintenant...et j'ai super faim.

Roxas : si ça t'amuse...

Axel : gné ?! Tu te défend pas?

Roxas : pourquoi faire ? Vous êtes TELLEMENT fort, je voudrais pas vous froisser maître pyromane !

Axel : tu te paye ma poire la ?

Roxas : un peu, tu es choux quant tu t'enerves *big smile de la mort qui tue*

Axel : … heu...

Ses cheveux avaient de la concurrence...

Roxas : écoute porc-épic, je sais que tu as faim, mais franchement je suis pas commestible. Je suis squelletique, tout sec et tout moche.

Axel : tsss , tout sec je le saurais dans mon estomac, squelettique pas tellement y a de la bidoche et des ptit bourlet là !

Il pinça les hanches de mon ami.

Axel : moche...je dirai pas ça...je dirai affreusement mignon. Toi je t'emmène en enfer tu me servira de casse-croûte nocturne !

Roxas : heiiiiiin ?

Il souleva Roxas et disparut. On pu entendre avant :

Roxas : et mon cousin Demyx ? C'est ma seule famille !

Axel : t'inquiète je donne pas dix minutes que Xigbar va venir le chercher.

Demyx était rester schotché au sol. Xemnas face à moi la main sur l'arbre m'empêchant toute sortie.

Puis une ombre apparut .

Xigbar : je...je prend mon paquet, à ce soir Xem'

Demyx : heyyyyy ! Saaaiiiix ! Helpeuh meeee !

Xigbar attrapa Demyx par la hanche et le chargea sur son épaule, puis disparut.

Xemnas :...qu'est-ce-que ….non de...NON D UN DEMON CORNU DU CUL ! j'ai raté un passage la !

Saix : Xemnas, je … s'il vous plait, tuez moi si vous le voulez, mais... écoutez moi..je vous en prie...

Xemnas : pourquoi je t'écouterai, Humain ?

Saix : je...je...j'aimerai tellement soigner votre cœur...

Xemnas : je n'ai plus de cœur...

Saix : Qu..quoi ?

Xemnas : mon cœur à tellement saigner, qu'il est devenu vide. Je n'ai plus de pardon pour personne. Je maudirais et dévorerai tout les humains..

Saix : alors...faites je vous prie...

il sembla hésiter, puis il planta ses dents pointues dans la chaire tendre de mon cou, ce qui me tira à ma grande surprise un gémissement.

Saix : ahaa... t...tout doux...calmez-vous...je...je vous protègerai...

Je raffermis ma prise sur sa tête, glissant mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux argentés. Ils étaient doux. Mon sang coulait le long de mon cou, sur ma chemise. Xemnas tirait de temps en temps sur ma peau.

Saix : haaan...gnnn

Mes mains étaient posées sur ses épaules, et glissèrent sensuellement sur les muscles de ses bras que je serra pour le pousser. Il avait de la force. Il me faisait mal. Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, alors je lui fit comprendre autrement : je glissa ma langue sur son lobe d'oreille que je suça et mordit violement.

Xemnas : HAAAAieuuuuu ! Mais ça va pas ?

Saix : je vous retourne le compliment ! vous me faites mal !

Xemnas : c'est le but justement ! Je vais te bouffer !

Saix : ah ouai ?

Xemnas : ouaiii !

Saix : ….crétin de démon...

Xemnas : débile d'humain !

Saix : hummpff...tssss

Xemnas : j'ai gagner !

Saix : le droit de rejouer ?

Xemnas : nan celui de te bouffer !

D'un coup le paysage tourna, je venais de me faire basculer brutalement au sol par un démon en colère. Son regard était remplis de haine alors que le miens se fis doux. Je regardais cet être détruit par l'amour. Du sang glissait de ses orbes tombant au sol.

Saix : alors cette légende est fausse...

Xemnas : ?

Saix : tes larmes de sang ne fait pas naître des monstres de ténèbres...

Xemnas : non. À chaque larme versée, mon cœur se meurt.

Saix : alors, il vous reste un espoir ?

Xemnas : non aucun. Il est vide, et j'ai barricader l'espace sentiment. Je n'aimerai plus, et surement pas un humain.

Son visage s'approcha du mien et fini dans le creux de mon cou. Il replanta ses dents dans ma chaire et cette fois commença à aspirer mon sang et me croqua la peau. Il commença à me dépeucer le cou, j'avais mal, le sang coulait et mes larmes aussi. Je pensais à mes parents, a mes amis et à lui. Mais il ne resentait rien, il n'avait même pas envi de me laisser une chance. Alors comme un adieu, ma main se posa sur son dos et glissa, glissa. Il avait les fesses dures et mon visage se mit à rougir violemment. Mes mains le caressait et il continuait à me dévorer la peau. Il leva la tête quant il sentit que ma main déviait de son dos pour aller sur son torse. Il était beau, couvert de mon sang, le regard dur et triste. Mon souffle ralentissait et pourtant mes mains ne cessèrent de le caresser. Ma faiblesse atteignit cette main qui glissa le long de son corps, frolant au passage son sexe tendu sous ses vêtements. Ma tête retomba au sol et ma seconde main caressa son visage et ses lèvres.

Saix : s..s'il vous...plait...j'aimerai...juste ...une dernière volontée...

Xemnas : le...lequel ? Tu n'as fais que de me caresser pendant que je te mangeais, que me veux tu ?

Saix : …

je déglutit, mon cœur se serra de gêne...j 'avais peur.

Xemnas : allez parles !

Je me sentais faible et je vais mourir seul sans pouvoir lui demander un dernier adieu. Ma main libre caressait sa lèvre du bas. Si douces...je n'aurai jamais connu le goût de son baiser. Les larmes coulèrent, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux et mes yeux n'avaient plus de vie.

_Noir...noir comme ma vie...comme ton cœur...mon amour pour toi n'aura duré qu'un instant, mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours. Je t'aime Xemnas...on raconte que le vrai coup de foudre n'arrive qu'une fois dans sa vie. On a besoin que d'un regard pour craquer...moi c'est fait._

Mon dernier souffle partit caressant son visage, rougit par une multitude de larmes sanglantes. Mon âme errait au dessus de toi. Je te voyais, soulever ma tête, m'apeller, me mettre des claques, mais je ne répondais pas. Tu as saisi ma main et l'a embrassée t'excusant de ne pas avoir executer ce dernier vœu. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais tu sais. Mon corps mutilé, déchiqueté par ses puissantes canines, fesait pitié à voir. Il se leva et regarda mon corps inerte. Son regard était triste. Il ouvrit un passage et rentra chez lui. Je le suivit, car comme la promesse que je lui avait faite, je le protègerais. Aux enfer Xigbar, Axel, Demyx et Roxas l'attendait. Il arriva le visage couvert de sang, la tête baissée. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Demyx et Roxas, le visage au sol, avaient compris. Demyx se mit à pleurer. Jamais dans toute mon amitié avec eux, jamais Demyx n'avait pleurer autant. Roxas n'avait jamais pleurer, et là, ses larmes silencieuses coulaient. Axel lui serra la main, comme pour l'encourager. Demyx qui c'était écrouler au sol, retrouva le visage de Xigbar près du sien.

Xigbar : je suis désolé que Xemnas ne l'a pas épargné...on aurait dû...

Demyx : nan ! Saix ne lui en voudra pas, alors nous non plus. Il va juste me manquer.

Xigbar : je serai la pour toi...petit homme.

Demyx : merci Xiggy c'est gentil.

Le-dit Xiggy sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux, puis le pris dans ses bras. Il restèrent près d'une demi heure collés les uns au autres. Demyx ne pleurait plus, et s'était endormi dans les bras du borgne, qui visiblement avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir un morceau de viande tendre à dorloter plutôt qu'à manger. Axel lui, pris Roxas par la main et l'emmena visiter les jardins.

Le soir au repas, Xemnas ne mangea pas. Demyx et Roxas avaient du mal à manger ce qu'on leur avait mis dans l'assiète.

Xemnas : j'ai encore le goût de sa chaire et de son sang dans la bouche...pourquoi je lui ai fait ça ? Il n'avait rien fait.

Xigbar : Xem' si tu culpabilise, tu sais que tu peux le faire revenir...

Xemnas : je...je sais...mais...c'est...

Demyx : c'est quoi ?

Roxas : on peux le ramener ?

Xemnas : ….oui mais c 'est pas …. forcement simple.

Axel : roooh aller, c'est pas horrible ! Il est pas moche ce gosse !

Xemnas : c'est pas question de ça !

Ses joues prirent la couleur des cheveux d'Axel.

Xemnas : je...je...je sais même pas son nom, ni son âge, ni même si il aime les...heuu...

Demyx : les hommes ?

Xemnas passe du rouge sang au rouge cramoisi.

Xemnas : oui...

Roxas : dites nous comment faire, on peux vous aider !

Demyx : on le connait mieux que personne

Xemnas : je dois déjà en premier lieu, récuperer son corps. Sans ça, on peux rien faire.

Demyx : ensuite ?

Xemnas : je dois tracer un pentacle de resurrection dans le lieu du futur pacte.

Demyx : et ? C'est ou ce lieu ?

Xemnas : ….urrrm...ma chambre...

Roxas : o_o ta...ta chambre ?

Axel : bein oui, le pacte entre un humain et un démon, à différente facettes. La resurrection à celle du partage charnel.

Demyx et Roxas tout rouge bah voyons !

Roxas : tu veux dire, que Xemnas est obliger de faire ce que je pense avec le cadavre de Saix ? o_o

Xigbar : mais nan !

Xemnas : en quelques sorte, lors du pact, un souffle de vie provisoire lui sera accordé. Car pendant ce partage...heu...

Xigbar : sexuel mon pote

Xemnas : oh c'est bon ça va ! donc je disais que pendant cet échange, je lui inssufle une part de mon pouvoir.

Demyx : tu peux donner une part de pouvoir en faisant l'amour o_o ?

Xemnas : ….tu vas bien avec Xigbar toi ! Z'êtes con des fois vous deux...mais oui c'est ça. Je peux le faire uniquement si j'en ai l'envie. Sinon ça serai trop facile de donner des pouvoir démoniaques.

Roxas : attend tu veux dire...que Saix sera un démon ?

Xemnas : pas le choix. Sinon il reste mort.

Soupir général.

Xemnas : alors ?

Roxas : quoi ?

Xemnas : je peux oui ou merde ?

Demyx : bein ça se demande pas...si tu veux le récupérer va le chercher nous demande pas de te dicter ton cœur voyons.

Purée Demyx qui dit un truc de censé !

Xemnas : ….bon à toute.

Il se volatilisa et Demyx regarda Xigbar.

Demyx : c'est vrai qu'on irai bien ensemble !

Et vu le regard farouchement pervers de Xigbar, ça présage rien de bon pour tes fesses Demyx.

Axel : bon...heu...tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Roxas : gardes tes pensées perverses...

Axel : j'ai une console dans ma chambre...je parlais pas de sexe. Mais si tu veux je pOUCH !

Et un coup de poing un !

Les deux allèrent dans la chambre d'Axel, Roxsa visiblement calmé.

Je rejoignit Xemnas à la surface de la terre et y découvrit un spectacle étonnant.

Xemnas devant une troupe d'humain en colère, tenant mon corps dans ses bras. Mes parents aux premières loges. OOPS

Aqua : qu'as tu fais à notre fils ! Monstre !

Terra : tu as interêt à reposer son corps de suite !

Aqua : chéri ! Ne le laisse pas partir avec notre bébé !

Habitants : brûlons se démon !

_Non ! Ne le touchez pas !_

S'approchant de lui, menaçant, il serra mon corps contre lui. La fourche d'un agriculteur arriva vers lui. Je m'interposa espérant un miracle. Miracle qui arriva. Un énorme halo de lumière bleu juste derrière moi protègea Xemnas. Mon fantôme en lévitation, les cheveux aux vents, le visage grave, mes parents effrayés et en larmes hurlèrent :

Aqua : Saiiix ! pourquoi le protège tu ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser mourir ton meurtrier ?!

Terra : fils ! Laisse nous faire on va te venger !

Saix : papa, maman écoutez, je sais que ça vous fait mal, mais ne lui faites rien. Je l'ai provoquer à me tuer.

Aqua : POURQUOI ?

Saix : je voulais guerrir les blessures de son cœur, celles que lui à infligés cette femme il y a 300 ans... j'ai échouer. Mais à l'heure qu'il ai, il peux me faire revivre. Je pourrais enfin le sauver.

Terra : tu te rend compte ? TE REND TU COMPTES QUE TU VA FAIRE PARTIR DU MAL ? QUE TOUT LE MONDE ENTIER TENTERA DE TE TUER ? LE COMPREND TU ? VEUX TU VRAIMENT VIVRE AUX BRAS DE CE DEMON QUI TE POURRIRA LA VIE ?

Xemnas sanglotait derrière moi, serrant doucement mon corps inerte.

Xemnas : pardonne moi Saix...je n'aurai pas dû répondre à cet appel de ma faim. Je regrette le mal que je t'ai fais. JE SAIS QUE VOUS ME PARDONNEREZ RIEN ! MAIS VOUS N ÊTES PAS MIEUX QUE MOI ! VOUS VOUS TRAHISSEZ LES UNS LES AUTRES, VOUS DÉCHIRANT LE CŒUR ! VOUS LES HUMAINS, JUGEZ LES DÉMONS POUR LEURS CRIMES, VOUS ÊTES PAS MIEUX QUE NOUS !

Aqua : ce n'était pas une raison pour tuer notre fils qui ne t'avait rien fait ! REGARDES LE ! TU L'A DÉVORER VIVANT ! ET TU PRÉTEND AVOIR UN CŒUR ?

Terra : jamais il n'aurai oser te faire mal, ni te faire souffrir alors POURQUOI LUI ?

Xemnas : ….vous me fatiguez...je m'en vais.

Aqua : c'est ça casses toi espèce de lâche ! mais laisse mon fils à terre !

Xemnas : nan !

Les habitant s'enervèrent. Ils se ruèrent sur lui, ma barrière cèda, je m'écroulais. Il couvra de son corps mon cadavre inerte et encaissa les blessures qu'on lui infligeait. Les coups de fourches trouaient sa peau, les coups de faux, lui coupèrent la peau également. Il encaissa les coups de pieds dans le visage, les reins. Les larmes de sangs coulèrent. Mais mes parents restaient interdit derrière le groupe.

Aqua : pourquoi...pourquoi protège t'il un cadavre...

Terra : je sais pas...

Aqua :...ARRÊTEZ !

Tout le monde cessa de taper sur Xemnas . Ma mère s'approcha de lui, très près même.

Aqua : Pourquoi te laisses tu faire ?

Xemnas : parce que je le mérite. Saix à été doux avec moi...je l'ai trahi.

Aqua : non...ces gens te battent pour tes crimes...pas pour Saix. C'est à nous de te frapper.

Xemnas : ….soit.

Il posa mon corps sur l'herbe, retira sa cape noire et la posa délicatement sur moi. Il envoya tout les autre habitant voler ailleurs et s'approcha de mes parents. Mon père s'avança mais ma mère l'arrêta.

Aqua : laisse.

Elle giffla Xemnas, sa tête se projeta vers la droite. Sa lèvre saigna. Elle le gifla encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse saigner abondamment. Lui lança des coups de poings, des coups de pelles aussi... Une fois le visage de Xemnas en sang, la lèvre ouverte, l'arcade aussi elle s'approcha de lui.

Aqua : tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer du sang pour souffrir. Contente toi de saigner lorsqu'on te sermonne. Garde tes larmes salées en état.

Elle attrapa Xemnas par l'arrière de la tête et l'attira à elle. Le cou de ma mère acceuilla son visage en larme. Enfin des larmes normales...

Mon père s'approcha et tapota son épaule.

Terra : tu as intêret de le ramener en vie, et aussi de le laisser voir sa famille. Démon ou pas. Compris ?

Xemnas : oui.

Les parents de Roxas et Demyx arrivèrent en courrant. Essouflés et tristes. Le père de Demyx et la mère de Roxas étant tout ce qu'il leur restaient.

Père de Demyx : ou sont t'il ? Ou est mon fils !

Demyx : je suis là Pa'

ils se retounèrent sur quatres personnes. Demyx, Roxas, Axel et Xigbar.

Mère de Roxas : qu'avez vous fait à nos enfants ?!

Roxas : relax Mom, ils sont cool.

Il aggripa la main d'Axel.

Demyx : fait toi à cette idée Pa' je suis amoureux d'un vieux croulant vampirique !

Xigbar : HEY ! je suis pas VIEUX !

Demyx : hihi si tu l'ai !

Les deux batifolèrent pendant que les parents tentait de pas trembler de peur.

Axel et Roxas étant déjà en train de s'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion dans un coin sous l'oeil choqué de sa moman.

Aqua : Quant reviendra tu Démon ?

Xemnas : demain, il viendra. Et je m'apelle Xemnas...

Il mis un genou à terre et embrassa la main de ma mère et lui promis de revenir le lendemain.

Il attrapa mon corps doucement et on s'en allèrent tout les six en enfer après que Roxas et Demyx aient bizouter leurs parents.

Axel : bon...on te laisse faire ? Rox' et moi on a...des choses à faire...

Xigbar : heu … Demyx ça t'interesse des glaces ?

Demyx : oh ouiii !

Xemnas se retrouva seul avec moi. Du moins mon cadavre. Il me souleva et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il me posa sur son lit. Puis traça un cercle au sol. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le cercle était achevé formant un pentacle de ressurection. Il me posa délicatement au milleu, pris une dague puis se coupa le poignet. Son sang glissa au sol et la magie opéra. Le cercle devint rouge et lumineux, et mon corps me brûla. J'ouvris alors brusquement les yeux et tomba sur Xemnas en pleine incantation. Les bras fléchit sur chaque côté de son corps, les mains ouvertes, tenaient chacune une orbe de tènebres. Ses cheveux volaient et caressaient son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés. Mon cœur batta à folle allure. Mes cheveux volaient aussi ce qui gêna ma vue. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement récitant une incantation infinissable et indéchiffrable. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrèrent, ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules et son regard se planta dans le mien. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il me souleva avec douceur.

Xemnas : je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que je fais ?

Saix : si...

Xemnas : tu sais ce qu'il t'attend ? Je ne peux te laisser en vie sans le pacte d'échange.

Saix : je ...je sais. Mais comment ça se fera ?

Xemnas : pendant que...je ...te prendrais...je vais devoir t...t'embrasser pour te passer une orbe dans la bouche. Il faudra que tu l'avale. D'accord ?

Saix : oui.

Xemnas : je n'ai jaimais compris pourquoi seul un baiser ne suffisais pas...tu es conscient que je suis un démon...

Saix : oui pourquoi ?

Xemnas : les démons...ne sont pas montés comme les humains...si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Saix : comment ça ?

Xemnas : tu vas avoir mal.

Saix : ne t'en fait pas, j'ai subit un viol il y a quelques années...ils étaient quatre sur moi et deux sur ma mère...mon père bossait donc il es arrivé en retard. Pendant mon viol ils sont passés partout. Y'en a deux qui se sont amuser à me pénétrer en même temps. Donc ça me fait pas peur.

Xemnas : ils sont toujours en vie eux ?

Saix : en prison...

Xemnas : Ma femme passait son temps à faire l'amour mais je n'avait pas un point de tendresse avec elle. Elle refusait même les bisous...

Saix : je peux t'offrir bien mieux que le sexe seul. Je te le ferai découvrir.

Je lui sourit tendrement pendant qu'il m'allongeait sur son lit.

Xemnas : je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme...

Saix : tu ne peux passer que par deux trous chez nous aussi...l'anus et la bouche. T'as pas le choix.

Xemnas : bon relax...faut que je me détende...je fait quoi en premier ?

Saix : oow c'est choux...commence déjà par me détendre aussi. Caresse moi et je le ferai aussi. L'amour et le sexe doivent marcher ensemble et à deux.

Je passa mes mains dans les cheveux pour lui montrer. Je la descendit dans le creux de ses reins et caressa sa peau nue sous ses vêtements.

Saix : on devrait se deshabiller, ça ira mieux.

Xemnas : o..ok

Il se leva sur les genoux et retira ses vêtements sous mon regard. Son torse musclé, sa peau mate et tellement...oww

ma main passa sur ses muscles et caressa un téton. Il gémit doucement. Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon. Et là je comprenais enfin pourquoi il m'avait dit que j'allais souffrir...c'est énorme ! Ça rentrera pas c'est sur. Sur le coup de la panique, ma bouche s'ouvrit et je me mis à quatre pattes pour fuir cette énorme chose qui était dure et tendue... mais pas de bol, il m'attrapa par les chevilles et me tira à lui.

Xemnas : ça t'effraie ? Je t'avais prévenu … maintenant je suis chaud tu m'échapera pas.

Saix : héhéhé...t 'as vu la taille ! ça rentrera pas!HIIIIII

Pas masculin tout ça...il m'avait mis sur le dos et m'a retirer mes vêtement avec une vitesse alarmante. À côté de lui, je paraissait...très petit.

Xemnas : les humains on un tout petit sexe...c'est mignon...

Saix : g...regarde pas !

je cacha mon petit truc de mes mains et Xemnas me chatouilla partout. À force de rire, je m'appuya sur ses épaules, rougit par la lutte et les rires. _LES_ rires ? Mon regard se posa sur son visage. Un sourire franc. Il était...tellement beau...sans réfléchir je sauta sur lui, l'allongeant sur le dos et captura ses lèvres avec ardeur. Se baisé passionné dura une éternité. Les bras de Xemnas se serrèrent derrière mon dos, ses mains ensuite vaguabondèrent dans mon dos, caressa ma peau nue pendant que son autre main tentait une approche timide vers mon sexe. Notre baisé ne fut pas coupé pour autant même lorqu'il commença à jouer avec mon corps. Triturant mon gland et l'entrée de mon anus de sa deuxième main.

Saix : X...XEmnas je croyais que vous... haaann...pas là …. tss

Xemnas : ne jamais croire un démon. Je n'ai jamais touché un homme certes mais j'ai tripoter ma femme partout donc je sais quoi faire. Même si c'est gênant.

Saix : Haaann Xem...nas...encore...

je rougissais à vue d'oeil gêné par mes propos pervers. Il glissa un doigt en moi ce qui me fis frissonner. Un gémissement glissa de mes lèvres qu'il alla fermer des siennes. Son baisé fût tendre et profond...sa langue entra timidement demandant de jouer avec la mienne. Les mouvements de sa main sur mon sexe commençait à me donner chaud. Excité, j'attrapa son sexe lentement et commença à le torturer avec douceur. Jouant avec le corp de l'autres, la sueur nous envahi et nous rendit tout trempés. Je me lacha dans la main du démon et le regarda dans les yeux ma main toujours sur son sexe. Je fis une légère pression sur le bout de son gland le provoquant du regard. Il me répondit en lèchant sa main pleine de ma semence. Oh le chameau tu vas voir ! Je me leva, le plaqua au lit et descendit ma tête le long de son corps l'embrassant par ci, par là et m'arrêta devant son sexe tendu. C'est vrai que je me demande si j'y arriverai la en fait...je posa mes lèvres sur le bout , puis, avec douceur, descendit le long de sa verge poussant un gemissement de gê gros... Xemnas frissona et émit un grognement satisfait. Je commença les vas et viens ramenant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ma main s'activait autour de son sexe, ma langue jouait avec sa verge. Ses jouissements sensuels envahissaient la pièce. Je jouais avec ma langue, titillant ses points sensibles, mes lèvres toujours à la garde. Je retirais son sexe de ma bouche pour lecher le bout, puis le remit, puis l'enleva jusqu'à ce que je sente les veines trembler.

Xemnas : haaann a...attend Saix...c'est...aaaah...c'est booon...huuum...heyyyy relève la tête ça va sortir !

Mais au lieu de partir ma main viens s'accrocher à sa hanche et il se vida dans ma bouche. C'était salé et amer. Pouerk.

Xemnas : hmmm c'est...wow.

Saix : je te l'avait dit non ?

Xemnas : tu es prêt maintenant ?

Saix : oui …

il s'allongea sur moi, lêcha le coin de mes lèvres souillées et m'embrassa. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et commença à pousser l'entrée. Ça faisait mal mais j'avais pas peur. Il rentrait avec douceur au fur et à mesure laissant des pause entre chaque pénétration. Une fois jusqu'à la garde. Il s'allongea sur moi et mordilla mon oreille.

Xemnas : c'est chaud la dedans.

Saix : tu es dur...et ça fais mal.

Xemnas : pardon …. je peux bouger là ?

Saix : oui...mais ne quitte pas mes lèvres, j'ai peur...

il me regarda tendrement et m'embrassant en donnant son premier coup de rein. Quelle brute ! il buta directement à la prostate, l'effet fût immédiat...

Saix : HaaaaaaAAnn tsss doucement sale brute ! Je suis pas habitué ! Tu. HAN ! encore !

je griffa son dos et planta mes ongles dans sa peau, mordit son épaule et serra mes jambes autour de son corps en sueur.

Saix : HAAAN XEMNAS !

Je plaqua une main sur ma bouche gêné, les joues rouges et le regard noir alors que son regard se fit provocateur...

Saix : tu le ...han...fait exprès...haaan...sale...gnnn...démon haaannn...pu...putain...

Xemnas : je n'avais jamais vu un humain prendre son pied comme ça...tu aimes ?

Saix : QUESTION CON !

Un coup de rein sec et bien placé.

Saix : HAAAANN saloprie de hmmm démon. !

Un second coup de rein sec...

Xemnas : Haaa...tu te crispe dessus...

Saix : un souci ?

Xemnas : Haaaaaa c'est bon de la sentir toute serrée !

Son visage était rose et son sourire magnifique. Il continua ses coups de reins plus fort les uns que les autres. Nos gémissements remplissant la chambre.

Saix : ha... Xemnas...

Son nom mourut entre mes lèvres en un soupir de plaisir, je venais de souiller son ventre. Ça collait entre nous mais il continua son travail acharné. Visiblement il retenait son arrivée.

Xemnas : j'ai pas fini ! Je...ha...te fais pas trop mal ?

Saix : du tout, continue, encore …. oh Xemnas...

Xemnas : tu as vraiment une voix perverse tu le sais ?

Saix : je le fais pas exprès je te signale crétin de démon !

Xemnas : crétin de démon ?! Ta punition sera violente !

Merdeuh...

Il aggripa mes hanches, les releva, se mis à genou et tira mes fesses m'empallant encore plus contre son sexe dur et chaud.

Saix : haaaaa...tu veux...me refaire jouir ou quoi ?

Xemnas : pourquoi pas ? Montre moi de quoi tu es capable.

Saix : ... tu me le dira pas deux fois.

Il continua ses va et viens brûlants, ses gémissements rauques et puissant m'excitant encore plus. Je regardais son visage rougit et glissa ma main près de mon visage et joua avec une mèche de cheveux que je replaça derrière mon oreille. Je le regarda avec ardeur, les joues rouges, les yeux plissés. Il s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds...

Xemnas : ...tu viens de déclarer ton arrêt là...

Il s'allongea sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras , puis plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules.J'allais la sentir passer...

il pillonna fort ma prostate déclanchant des frissons de plaisir.

Saix : haaahaaa encore ! Hummm …. je...j'aime la sentir entre mes jambes !

Mon visage vira au rouge le sien aussi. Il se pencha rapidement sur moi.

Xemnas : prend le maintenant !

Il m'embrassa avec douceur et ouvrit sa bouche laissant passer une petite orbe entre nos lèvres entre ouvertes, j'avala l'objet et il continua ses mouvements vifs. Je sentit enfin une chaleur m'envahir. Il se posa sur moi avec douceur et me regarda tendrement.

Xemnas : il te faudra attendre quelques heures. Tu deviendra un démon. On ira voir ta famille demain soir quant il fera nuit.

Saix : pourquoi le soir ?

Xemnas : parce que Xigbar et Axel emmenent tes amis voir les leurs et que Xigbar et le seul de nous trois à être un vrai vampire. Nous autre démons mangeons comme eux mais nous ne craignons pas la lumière ni le feu contrairement à lui. C'est pour ça qu'il vit dans une cave en hauteur. Pour ne pas avoir chaud ici. Et aussi parce que je pense qu'on est pas les seuls à avoir eu une nuit torride...

Saix : comment ça ?

Xemnas : j'ai de très bonnes oreilles...Roxas et Demyx viennent de perdre leur innocence.

Saix : haaan...Xemnas dit moi...je peux rester à tes côtés maintenant ?

Xemnas : m'aimera tu ? Serai tu capable de te donner la mort si je mourrais ?

Saix : oui, je peux le faire. Et je le ferai. Ce soir, tu viens de marquer ton territoire. Je t'appartiens entièrement. J'attendrai qu'il soit de même pour toi, prend ton temps pour m'aimer.

Xemnas : je pense que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Je commence à m'attacher...mais j'ai...j'ai peur de souffrir de nouveau.

Saix : je ne te ferai pas souffrir, si c'est le cas, dévore moi entier. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre.

Son sourire se fit tendre et son regard était détendu. On se coucha et on rabbatit les couvertures sur nos épaules. Je me blottit contre son torse posant les mains sur sa peau chaude et humide. On s'embrassa.

Saix : bonne nuit mon démon.

Xemnas : bonne nuit à toi mon futur...

Nos yeux se fermèrent et on s'endormit profondemment.

Demyx : DEBOUT LA DEDAAAANNNSSS !

Saix : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! GROS TARÉ !

Je me reveilla en sursaut, le reveil affichait onze heure du matin et lorsque mon regard se posa sur Demyx, je reçu un choc...

Saix : heu..Demyx...pourquoi tes oreilles sont aussi pointues et tes dents aussi ?

Demyx : je suis aussi un démon maintenant ! Je suis de type aquatique regarde j'ai des écailles sur les fesses !

Il tenta de me montrer mais je le souleva et le sortit de la chambre. M'apercevant que quelque chose pesait lourd sur mon propre derrière... ma tête se tourna et j'apperçu un truc touffu bleu dépasser de mon caleçon...puis instinctivement mes mains allèrent à ma tête, caressant mes cheveux et mes oreilles...oreilles ?

Je me précipita à la salle de bain et regarda mon visage : deux lignes bleues tatouaient mes joues sous mes yeux, mes pupilles fendues, le dents pointues. Je souleva ma lèvre supérieur du doigt et Xemnas me regardait complètement nu, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il caressa et gratta mes oreilles. Ma queue (derrière hein) se mit à remuer seule.

Xemnas : en voilà un joli loup-garou !

Saix : grrr

Demyx : trop cool !

Saix : DEMYX DÉGAGE !

Xemnas tout nu, devant Demyx qui n'avait rien vu...je le pris par la peau des fesses et le jeta dans les bras du borgne explosé de rire en voyant ma tête. Axel et Roxas sortèrent aussi. Roxas affichait une jolie paire d'oreilles félines que le roux tripotait sans cesse. L'esclave démon appella signalant le repas servit. Mon estomac criait famine...une fois à table, la viande fraiche ne m'effayait pas. Cela ne gênait plus mes deux amis.

Xigbar : c'est de la viande animale...on a décider de ne plus bouffer d'humains sauf ceux qui sont en taule et ceux qui son criminels...

Xemnas se cura les dents...

Saix : chéri...aurais tu bouffer par tout hasard, pendant mon sommeil maléfique, les hommes ont violer ma mère et moi ?

Xemnas : je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

Un blanc et un éclat de rire de ma part suivit des autres...

Le soir Xemnas nous emmena comme promis chez nos parents.

Aqua : j'ai cru que tu viendrai pas...

Xemnas : je l'ai promis...

Terra : alors tu es un...loup garou hein ?

Saix : oui !

Ma mère me grattait les oreilles, ma queue remua...

Aqua : c'est amusant on dirait un chien domestique !

Saix : Maaann' !

Xemnas éclata de rire, ma mère rougit.

Aqua : il est vraiment beau, tu as raison en fait...

Saix : hey ! Tu as papa toi !

Aqua : et il y aura jamais personne de plus beau que lui ! Il est mon âme sœur. Xemnas est le tiens, garde le et prend soin de lui d'accord ?

Saix : oui mam'

Terra : si jamais tu fais souffrir mon fils, je t'arraches les testicules !

Aqua : Terra ! T'es dégoutant !

Terra : quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? Tu as compris hein ?

Xemnas : oui j'ai compris, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je prendrai soin de lui et il viendra autant qu'il veux ici à condition que je vienne pour le protéger.

Aqua : je suis d'accord

Terra : idem prend soin de lui et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit...tu le touches je te tue...

Xemnas : je peux quand même lui faire l'amour hein ?

Aqua : mais quelle question ! Fait pas gaffe à ce vieux débile bien sur que tu peux ! Chéri on va les laisser en paix, on va aller fêter nos vingts ans de mariage. ( oui Aqua et Terra ont la quarantaine xD)

Xemnas sourit à cette pensée.

Xemnas : vous êtes fidèles l'un à l'autre je suis content...

Terra : tu crois quoi, j'ai pas épouser cette demoiselle pour la jeter. C'est ma femme.

Ma mère rougit et on les embrassa avant de partir. Ma mère pleurait de joie. Je pense qu'elle avait un peu peur mais elle est forte. J'embrassa Xemnas devant leur porte et il me serra dans ses bras. Ils me regardaient avec tendresse.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés chez nous ou les quatres autres nous attendaient...

Vous voyez, au final ma vie n'a pas été aussi pourrie que je le croyais...j'ai rencontrer l'homme de ma vie, mes amis sont rester près de moi. Nous vécûmes heureux mais n'avons pas eut d'enfants. Allez savoir pourquoi !

_Ta tristesse n'aura pas duré, même si tu as attendut 300 ans pour vivre heureux. Xemnas, à présent, plus jamais tu sera triste. _

_END _

**oooouff j'ai mis trois jour à écrire ce pavé de mots ! je suis creuvée ! J'espère que vous aurez aimééééééé *u* **

**Gros bisoussss**

**Moony**


End file.
